


Happy and Content

by Magic_fireflies



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Implied and Mentioned Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_fireflies/pseuds/Magic_fireflies
Summary: Just a small family drabble with Lelouch, Suzaku and Haru.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Happy and Content

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bored and this came to be. 
> 
> Please ignore any grammatical errors. This was written for fun. 
> 
> I do not own Code Geass, the characters or the story.

It's been 5 years since the Demon Emperor died and 5 years since the world gained peace. 

In a sunflower field, right outside their house, away from cities, on the countryside, was a small family that consisted of 2 parents, one child and a cat. The parents were sitting on a blanket spread on the ground as they watched their 4 year old run around and play with his pet cat.

The mother of the pair leaned back against the father as he wrapped his arms around said person. 

A gust of wind blew across their faces, blowing their hair as it passed. 

The purple-eyed "mother" closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Do you ever regret it?"

His husband tilted his head in confusion as he passed his hands through the other's hair causing him to let out a hum, "What do you mean?"

"Do you ever regret leaving everything behind and following me? Staying with me?"

Suzaku let out a soft chuckle, "No."  
He cupped his face, "I will never regret staying with you. My life is with you and our son. And I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Lelouch teared up and nudged Suzaku's nose with his, "I love you."

Suzaku smiled and placed a soft kiss on Lelouch's lips.

"I love you too"

It was sweet and perfect. Until. . .

"Eww~ Mama! Dada! Stop being _ew-ey_ "

Suzaku pulled apart slightly from Lelouch and looked at his son in amusement, "Ew-ey? What does that even mean."

He laughed as he said the last part.

Haru tapped his chubby fingers on his chin and then said, "It means. . .um. . . I don't like it!"

Lelouch and Suzaku burst out laughing as their little one pouted. 

"Hmph! You two are meanies! I want a sibling!"

Lelouch then froze, "You what? Haru, baby, repeat what you just said."

Haru frowned, "I said I want a sibling. I want someone to play with and protect"

Lelouch cooed at the child and called him to sit on his lap.

"How about you wait 7 more months, then you'll get a baby sibling"

"Hmm, okay!"

Suzaku's eyes widened almost comically, "Eh. . .what?"

Lelouch smiled and leaned up to his ears amd whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Suzaku spluttered, "Since when? I mean it's not that I'm not happy but-"

"I found out 2 days ago, I had Sayako check. And She is a registered doctor, don't worry." 

Suzaku was crying happy tears, "I'm so happy! We're having another angel!"

Suzaku hugged his husband and his child and they sat content in each other's arms. 

They had each other and that's all that mattered. 

  
"So how will the baby get here?"

"Suzaku you answer that, I'm not doing this."

"What?! Why me!"

Yeah, they were happy. And 7 months later when their baby girl is born, they will be even happier. 

Suzaku, Lelouch, Haru and little Mari.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.💜
> 
> And This is for the persons who read my other story. I know that you guys wanted another part in "The Truth". I've already written about 2000 words but i can't guarantee that you guys will get that soon as I do have more to write. College has resumed and I won't be able to focus on it much. Plus there is my lack of motivation. I hope you all understand.
> 
> Also "Mari" is NOT from Marianne.


End file.
